A Slip and a Kiss
by JxCLostwolf801
Summary: Gakupo and Kaito seem to share feelings for each other, but are too scared to admit it. Then there was a slip here and a kiss there, and the two finally admit it. Was this a a trick that Miku had made to get the two guys together? Warning: Yaoi BoyxBoy GaKaito
1. Chapter 1

May you guys enjoy this~!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Vocaloid

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Gakupo groans and opens his eyes to glare at the alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand of his bed. The numbers on the clock showed that it was eight o'clock in the morning and sunlight shone through the crack that was in between his purple blackout curtains. Cursing under his breath, he rises out of bed to get ready for the day.

After he pulls on a black t-shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, and pulls his long purple hair into a ponytail, he opens the door to his bedroom and almost gets run over by two yellow flashes. Rin and Len have already gotten ready and were racing each other to get to the kitchen where Miku and Luka were making breakfast for the hungry Vocaloids.

The Vocaloids lived in a mansion near the outskirts of the nearby town. The leader, or known more commonly as "The Mother", was Meiko. As the oldest man that lives in the mansion, Gakupo was known as "The Father" or "Gakupo-baka" by the twins. Then there were the other adults. Miku, Luka, and Kaito helped around the house and, alongside Gakupo, were Meiko's punching bags. Rin and Len were the "babies" so they were treated as such.

"Good morning, Gakupo-san." said a sleepy voice behind Gakupo.

Gakupo had been heading the stairs and he turned to see a still sleepy Kaito, his blue hair all in cowlicks from sleep. He wore blue pajamas with purple ice cream cones. Gakupo couldn't help but blush a little at the sight. He had never told anyone, but secretly, he had feelings for Kaito. He wanted to be Kaito's everything, and Gakupo didn't want anyone else touching the blue haired ice cream lover.

"Good morning Kaito-kun." Gakupo said with a smile, trying to hide his blush, "I see you still have to wake up though."

Kaito smiled at Gakupo's laugh and countered "I only am fully awake after noon, after I have had my mid-morning ice cream sandwich."

Gakupo laughs and they head down the stairs together. They both enter the kitchen to find Rin and Len already at the table, arguing over who would get the last of the apple juice.

"I ran out of orange juice!" Rin exclaimed "I am juice deprived! Go drink your banana milk."

"When will you ever let that go? The apple juice is mine for that comment!" Len argued back.

While the twins were bickering, Kaito walks to the fridge and pulls out the bottle of apple juice. There was only a couple of swallows worth of the golden liquid, and while the twins were not looking, Kaito took a drink and offered the last of it to Gakupo. Gakupo took it and drank the last bit, then called the twins. Rin and Len look, curious, and then became angry at the sight of the empty bottle.

"Why did you drink the apple juice, Gakupo-baka!?" Rin yelled.

"Yeah! That was ours!" Len followed.

"If you guys weren't too busy arguing, you would have noticed Kaito and me drinking it."

With sad looks, Rin and Len looked at the ground, and then looked up as Miku and Luka set breakfast on the table. There were pancakes with butter and plenty of syrup, chocolate chip and blueberry muffins, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and plenty of milk and coffee, juice completely banned thanks to that morning's shenanigans.

They all sit down, Gakupo, Kaito, and Luka on one side, Miku, Rin, and Len on the other.

"Wait," Luka said, right when Len reached for a muffin, "Where is Meiko-san?"

Kaito shrugs. "Probably hung over from last night when she went with Neru and Gumi to the bar."

Luka looks toward the stairs with worry. "Is she okay?"

"Would you like me to check on her, Luka-san?" Gakupo asks, flashing a grin.

With a weird look and a slight blush, Luka stammers "S-Sure."

Gakupo smiles again and stands, heading out the door towards the stairs.

I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know this chapter might seem short, but all my chapters won't be this short. Tell me what you think or if I got anything wrong~


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the story will be in Kaito's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Vocaloids and any characters in this story.

Enjoy~!

Chapter 2

Kaito throws a jealous glare at Luka when Gakupo left. _Why does he smile at her like that, _he wonders. He has never told Gakupo about his feelings for the purple haired man. In fact he was kind of embarrassed about his feelings. How could you tell someone that you have lived with in the same house as brothers that you love him more than a brother and friend? He never could figure it out, and did not have the guts to admit to it.

Kaito sighs and looks down at his empty plate, not noticing the curious look Rin gave him.

"Why do we have to wait for Meiko again?" Len asks.

"Because," Miku states, "We always eat breakfast together since everyone is too busy to eat lunch and dinner together."

Len nods and looks down, his stomach giving off a loud growl.

"I wonder what is taking Gakupo so long." Luka said, concern etched on her face.

Kaito grins and then says "3….2…..1."

Right when the blue Vocaloid hit 1, there was a bloodcurling scream and then a loud thud followed by an "I WILL KILL YOU, GAKUPO!"

Kaito walks to the door to be tackled by a fleeing Gakupo, landing on his back with Gakupo on top of him. Gakupo lifts himself up, standing on his hands and knees and staring down at a blushing Kaito.

"Sorry Kaito-kun." He says, starting to stand.

Right as Gakupo gets up, a very angry, and dripping wet, Meiko runs in, bloodlust in her eyes. Kaito watches with horror as she kicks Gakupo, causing him to fall on Kaito again. Both men groaned in pain.

"Meiko-san, I was only trying to wake you up, it was the only way." Gakupo said, sliding off of Kaito and sitting up on the floor.

"A bucket of _water_, is not a nice way to wake a lady up." Meiko hissed, then gave a curious look at Kaito, who was still lying on the floor "What are you doing on the floor, Kaito-kun?"

Rin snickered and said "He got hit with a Gakupo."

Meiko growls and kicks Kaito screaming "Get up you lazy, good for nothing ass-hat!"

He blushed furiously. "H-he made my kokoro go d-doki doki…." He mumbled into his shoulder, trying to hide his face. Gakupo eyed him before blushing darkly. Without a word he crawled back over him and leaned close to his face. "I'll be your purple giraffe man and make other things go doki doki' he smirked, moving his eyebrows suggestively. Before Kaito could respond he got up and snickered.

"I'm just kidding~" he flipped his hair fabulously, standing up.

Kaito chuckles uncomfortably, shaking his head. The other Vocaloids had not noticed what had gone between the young men, and had already started filling their plates. Gakupo had helped Kaito stand up and went to join the others. With his stomach doing flips, Kaito tells Miku that he would eat something later and headed upstairs to his room to change. After pulling on a white t-shirt with a blue dancing popsicle wearing a scarf, grey jeans, and tennis shoes he started to head to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Len asked, stopping him in the hallway.

"To the arcade, it's my day off."

"Can I come?" he asked in a whiny voice.

Kaito gives Len a questioning look, "Don't you have to go record that one song with the long title?"

Len shakes his head vigorously. "No! I can do it tomorrow. Please?"

Rin comes running from the kitchen, finished helping Miku and Luka cleaning the dishes, and states "I'm going with you, Kaito!"

"Are you even going to ask?" Kaito asks, looking a little annoyed.

"Why should I? There's no question about it." Rin said, smirking and crossing her arms.

"Don't you have th-?"

"Nope!" Rin interrupts, "I'm a free man!"

Kaito sighs in defeat "I guess you guys can come, but I'm not paying for you!"

Len smiles and races upstairs to get his wallet while Rin goes at a slower pace, shrugging and saying "Yeah, yeah. Whatever Shirley."

"Shirley?" Kaito mumbles.

As Kaito waits for the annoying twins, Gakupo walks towards him, looking confused.

"What is it, Gakupo-san?" Kaito asks.

Gakupo looks at him as if he just noticed that Kaito was there, sighed, and then said "I was supposed to record some songs today, but my recorder called in sick so I have the day off. I got nothing to do, but I heard that you and the twins were headed to the arcade. May I come?"

Right as Kaito was about to agree, the twins run up and Rin says "Nah, son. We don't need any more men on this trip. This man can take care of himself. Although, I can't say anything for the chickadees over there." She points at Kaito and Len as she talks.

Gakupo starts laughing as Len looks at his sister and asks "Why do you keep referring to yourself as a man?"

"Because today, I've decided to wear boxer shorts."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kaito mumbles.

"Well, you see, once I put them on I felt an instant rise in my testosterone. I could feel my chest hair growing and my palms growing sweaty." She shoves them in Len's face. "See!?"

Gakupo laughs a little more, and then says "But Kaito-kun has already agreed, so I'm going."

Kaito nods as Rin gives him an exasperated look. "Come on, let's go."

The four head out the door, walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the arcade.

I hoped you guys enjoyed it~ Please review and tell em what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the long wait between uploads. My computer decided to break and I recently got a new one, then I had to write. Again, I am so very sorry ;-; Disclamer: I don't own Vocaloid ...

Chapter 3

The quartet walked up to the colorful building letting the automatic doors slide open revealing videogame heaven. The smell of sweat and pizza lingered in the air as gamers from all ages battled for the high scores on their favorite games.

Rin struts in, a random pair of sunglasses she had put on at some point, hiding her eyes. She turns and looks at the boys.

"Alright, chickadees, here is the game plan." They all get in a huddle "Gakupo-baka will pay for the games, and the games we will start out with is a shooting game, then we head over to the trivia-"

Rin cuts off from her lecturing when she looked behind Kaito, and sees Dance Dance Revolution.

The bluenette gives her a confused look and asked "What is it, Rin?"

The boys take a step back as the blonde girl's pupils dilated.

"Forget everything I just said!" she exclaimed, causing people around to jump." We won't being doing any of those things! We will have dance battles until someone stands at the top, and whoever wins gets to torture the loser!"

With an evil gleam in her eyes, she turns to Len and grabs him, dragging him towards the machine.

"B-but I don't want to dance." Len said, throwing a pleading look to Kaito and Gakupo. The two shrugged, trying to hold back some laughter. When Rin decides on something like this, there is no stopping her.

"Kaito! Come put some money in the machine! It's a dollar." Rin calls, positioning herself on one panel and throwing Len on the other.

"Ok." Kaito says, digging his wallet out of his pocket. He pulls out a dollar and was about to slip the money in when Gakupo puts out a hand to stop him, brushing Kaito's hand with his and slipping his own dollar in. Kaito looks into the purple eyes, confused, and Gakupo grins.

"I will pay for this one."

"Oh, ok." Kaito mumbles, a slight blush on his cheeks, '_His hand touched mine.' _Kaito looks away, hiding his face as a serious Rin and terrified Len square off for the ultimate dance off.

A crowd had gathered, betting on which twin would win. Many had agreed Rin would since she had that blood-thirsty light in her eyes she got when she wanted something, but Kaito and Gakupo knew better and they both agreed that Len does really well when he focused and not worry about the growing crowd staring at him.

"Ok, Len!" Rin exclaimed, smiling. "I will let you choose the first song since you are so worried."

Len gave Rin an embarrassed look as the crowd laughed at her comment and turned to see what songs were on the selection screen. Choosing a fast, peppy song, the twins turned to face the monitor as they got into position. The crowd started to cheer, excited to see which one would win the first round. Kaito stood at the back and to the left of the crowd, leaning against a wall. He smiles and thinks '_So much for having a relaxing day at the arcade'_

"Want to get out of here while the demon twins are distracted?"

Kaito turns to see Gakupo standing there looking at him. '_When did he get there?'_

"What do you mean? Like, go play other games?" Kaito asks.

Gakupo smiles "Whatever you want to do. This was supposed to be _your_ day off after all. I gave Rin enough money to keep those two occupied for at least an hour."

"I wouldn't mind playing other games."

"Which game then?"

"How about we go play a team shooting game or something?" Kaito asks.

The two agreed and left, heading for the opposite side of the arcade. They could still hear the twins' fans cheering for their favorite Kagamine, but they didn't really care. The two men played whatever they felt like for a whole hour, causing Gakupo to realize that he was worthless at video games. Kaito had to constantly console the purple haired Vocaloid whenever he lost a game.

Right when they finished racing each other in a car game Rin started calling them from across the arcade, "Gakupo-baka! Kaito! We ran out of money so we came to steal some more!"

Rin then appears, followed by an exhausted Len. Gakupo hid his wallet and said

"I'm sorry, but it seems I'm all out of game money. I guess we can start heading home."

"But I haven't gotten to beat you guys yet!" Rin exclaims, looking devastated.

Kaito shrugs, also slipping his wallet into his pocket. "Sorry, Rin. Maybe next time?"

With a sad look on her face, Rin turns and starts to head towards the entrance, a relieved Len following her loyally. Gakupo and Kaito snicker and follow. As they walk through the door, Kaito suddenly stops, eyes widening. In front of the quartet was a large ice cream truck, parked at the side of the curb. The driver, its hat pulled down over its face, was asleep in the driver's seat.

"Oh no." Gakupo, Len, and Rin said simultaneously, starting to back away from the paralyzed bluenette.

Trembling, Kaito lowers his head. "Holy motherfucker…." He says, then jumps into the air, lunging at the unsuspecting truck. "IT'S AN ICE CREAM TRUCK!"

He pulls open the driver side door, waking up the poor driver. She lifts up her hat, confused. Her eyes widened in terror at the sight of the intense Vocaloid. "C-Can I h-help you, sir?" she stammers.

Kaito leans in, putting his face just inches away from hers and whispers "Give me ice cream, bitch."

Immediately afterwards, there was a yellow flash and Kaito was knocked clean out and dragged away from the shocked driver. Standing over his body was an enraged Len, glaring at him.

"I understand that you love ice cream, Kai. To." Len says, putting space in Kaito's name. "But that is not the way to ask for it!"

Rin and Gakupo were staring at Len in utter shock. Who knew the normally timid boy could be that intense? Len turned to the driver and apologized as Gakupo helped the now wakening Kaito sit up.

"I'm sorry. Kaito mumbles an apology, embarrassed about how he had acted. He took Gakupo's hand and stood up, brushing himself off.

Gakupo shrugs and says "You can get some ice cream if you want. I'll pay."

"I thought you said you were out of money!" Rin exclaimed

"I miraculously found some money in my pocket." Gakupo sarcastically remarked.

Kaito mumbled a thanks and ordered the ice cream he wanted. All four Vocaloid got banana and fudge ice creams and left, apologizing again to the driver. On their way home, Gakupo gives a questioning look to Rin.

"What?" She asks.

"Who won the dance off? You or Len."

She snickers and says "Me. He gets to wear a maid's outfit when we get home. In fact, you all do!"

Kaito chokes for a second then whines "Why us?"

"Since you guys didn't dance with me, you automatically lose. So, there."

The two older men gave each other a look that said 'Hell no" and they continued to walk, hoping that them dropping the subject will make the excited blonde forget. Len shudders at the idea of having to wear a dress.

... Review? Tell me how you like it~


End file.
